Behind Closed Doors
by Andaleia
Summary: Chibi-Usa grew up and got married. But she doesn't live happily ever after....
1. Default Chapter

This is fake... yada yada yada. Very violent. Don't know Naoko. Completely made up.   
Enjoy.  
  
  
"Mommy will I ever have a romance like yours? I want to be just like you and daddy!  
You two are so perfect for each other. I'm never gonna find someone though. Not where  
we can be like you two. I wish I were you."  
  
"Oh darling of course you'll fins a lover. He'll be just as sweet and kind as my  
love. You two will rule as the King and Queen on the Earth and Moon. Your life will be  
as perfect as mine and you too will have a child as innocent and beautiful as you are  
love. Don't worry though. He will come in time."  
  
"Are you sure mommy? I mean what if I fall in love but he hates me? What if he's  
really mean? What if.."  
  
"Shhh.. sweetheart you are meant to be with someone. You are meant to have a  
perfect and harmonious life. You will find someone as sweet and caring as mine and you  
two will live happily ever after as I am to do. When you were born a magic incantation  
was put on you that your life shall be similar to mine. You will be a brave heroine and  
your first love will be your eternal love. Remember love... history repeats itself. Come  
now it is your bedtime. Stop asking these questions. I will answer them in the morning."  
  
"But Mommy... I'm not sleepy! Will you tell me a story? One about a brave  
prince who has to save his princess and.."  
  
"Ok love... Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess and her name was  
Kali. She was the Princess of the planet Mau. That's the planet that Artemis and Luna  
are from. Did you know that sweetheart? But anyways, she was a fair and kind ruler. All  
of her subjects were happy and pleased with her and everything was good there. Expect  
one day another Queen came and tried to take over her throne so she would have more  
power. This Queen was Queen Metallia. She did have a human form long ago. There was  
a great battleand finally the senshi of Mau was awakened. She was Bishoujo Senshi  
Sailor Tin Nyanko. She finally won after hitting Metallia with a Big Paw Blaster. This  
was thought to have destroyed her but Metallia was a witch. She had put a spell on  
herself that she would not die. So she became a spirit. She had sworn revenge on the  
people of the universe and went to the weakest planet at that time. Planet Earth. She  
looked all over earth to find someone that could fulfill the task of taking over the earth  
and the rest of the universe. She had seen a mortal woman that was in love with a prince.  
She pined for that prince but he loved another. The Moon Princess. That woman was  
Beryl. Metallia had found her victim and she inlisted her help. Ahh.. sweet you are  
falling asleep I will stop the story here and finish it another time. Goodnight my sweet."  
  
"Goodnight Mommy."  
"Sweet dreams my Chibi-Usa"  
  
Twenty-five years later in the main room at the newly built Moon Kingdom  
  
  
"Would everyone please turn your attention to the door. Presenting King  
Endymion and Neo-Queen Selenity followed by the newly married couple Neo-Princess  
Serenity and Sir Gavin," called the announcer. The two couples walked down the  
stairwell both looking very happy and content. This was Princess Serenity's wedding day  
and she was about to burst with happiness. She remembered the conversation she had  
years ago with her mother when she asked about her future husband. She was right. She  
found a man just as sweet as her father. She couldn't believe she'd found such a man. He  
was perfect in every way. Well he had one one little imperfection, but that was ok. So he  
had a temper, that's not to terribly horrible. He's the sweetest man... She thought she  
would have the perfect marriage. Diana had been sitting by the door watching quietly as  
the newly married couple danced together, lost in their own little world. She had a funny  
feeling about him. She tried to tell her small lady of her funny feeling towards Sir Gavin  
but her lady had been completely blind to it... She had fallen completely in love with  
him. She couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with him, what would give her that  
feeling. Hopefully she was wrong. But if she wasn't, hopefully her lady would survive in  
good conditions. As she continued to look onto them she noticed how they did make a  
sweet looking couple though. Serenity had grown up to be a fine a young woman. She  
had the body of her mother, but her fathers' eyes. Her hair had lightened some so it was a  
light pink. She,of course, wore it in the traditional odognos(sp?) of her family. She wore  
it shorter than her mother. Her hair only went til about mid-thigh. She was still a small  
thing, only about 4'7. A tiny but beautiful woman. Sir Gavin though was perfectly  
gorgeous. He was tall, around 6'2, with dark brown almost black hair. He was very  
strong, almost a carbon copy of Endymion. But there was only one obvious difference.  
His eyes were a startling blue. They almost glowed. They were very strange, almost  
inhuman. There was something familar about them though. Diana gave up her paranoid  
thoughts for the night and turned and walked out of the room to retire.   
  
Two Months Later  
  
"You fucking whore!!! I know your cheating on me! I saw you with that dirty  
little stable boy. Your fucking him aren't you? I know for a fact that your fucking the  
little gardener!" Gavin screamed at Serenity. He had walked in the room screaming at her  
and had punched her. He knocked her to the ground and continued to scream at her. After  
he finished ranting he turned and began pacing the room. After a few minutes he turned  
to her with an evil glint in his eye.   
  
"I know how I'll teach you not to cheat on me. Those two boys your screwing are  
going to die. I bet they thought they were real special getting to boink you. Well I'll teach  
them too." Gavin grabbed his sword and stalked out of the room. Serenity threw herself  
at him.  
  
"WAIT!!! Gavin, darling, don't I never did anything with them! I was simply  
talking to the stable boy about my horse! I am loyal to you love! Please don't kill them!"  
he just threw her back and spat at her and stalked out of the room and locked the door  
from the outside. Serenity just curled up in a little ball and tried not to hear the screams  
of pain as Gavin literally gutted the two boys. She began crying and wondering what she  
had done to make him mad. She tried to be a good wife, to give him everything he  
needed and wants, but he never seemed happy. This wasn't the first time ge hit her. She  
was too scared to leave him and afraid to tell Diana, because she was a Diana would  
taunt her about it and rub it in her face that she married a bad man. She just simpy curled  
up in a little ball and cried herself to sleep.   
  
Ch.1  
The Next Morning  
When Serenity woke up the next morning she was still sitting in the floor where  
she fell asleep. She slowly stood up and looked around the room. Gavin was absent from  
the room. Serenity decided not to go look for him and take a shower. When she got out  
she noticed him standing on the balcony looking in. He walked over to her and she  
backed away wearily. He walked over right in front of her and handed her a beautiful  
white rose. She looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"I'm sorry about last night. I should never have hit you. You deserve so much  
better because of that. I simply don't deserve you. My love you are so beautiful and  
gracious that I cannot help getting jealous. I should know that you would never cheat on  
me. You are as faithful to me as your mother was to Endymion. Please forgive me," he  
got down on his hands and knees,"I'm begging you. My Lady you are the most beautiful  
creature in this universe. I am your slave if you would only forgive me darling."(AN: gag  
gag... that's too sickeningly sweet. I think I'm gonna be sick). Serenity kind of smiled  
and looked down. She knew that he would be sorry. He was always sorry.   
  
"Ah, my love. Of course I forgive you. My Darling I will always forgive you. But  
sweetie.... Those two boys. Did you actually kill them?" She said and got a hopeful look  
on her face. Gavin only looked down with a semi-guilty expression on his face.   
  
"Darling, as much as I would love to say that I didn't kill them last night I'm so  
terribly sorry that I can't say that. My beautiful love let me make it up to you. Tonight I  
will take you out for a night on the town. I'll teleport us down to Earth and we can spend  
the night down there and I will make it up to you sweetheart." He'd simply given her a  
slight puppydog look. He'd lightly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.   
  
"Of course Gavin. Anything you want." Serenity said. She slightly smiled and just  
hugged him back. Everything would get better from here, she just knew it. He just gave  
her one of those irresistible little half grins. She just hugged him tighter.  
  
"Now my Lady, I have business I must attend to elsewhere. Go and eat breakfast  
and then take a walk. You look slightly under the weather. The fresh air will do you  
good. Then I want you to spend the day completely pampering yourself because you  
deserve it. Or do whatever you wish. It is completely your choice. But be ready to go by  
7:30 tonight. I'll come in here than and take you away for tonight. Be ready." He kissed  
her than and turned and walked out of the room as she stood there and just kindof smiled.  
She turned and walked out of the room a few minutes after him. She ran into Diana as  
she was walking down the gardens. She ran over and picked her up.  
  
"Oh, Diana I'm so happy! Gavin is simply perfect! Tonight he's taking me down  
to Earth... EARTH!!! I miss it so much. I hope we go to Tokyo. I miss my home. When  
we're there I'm going to try to get him to take me by the Hikawa Temple. I miss that  
place so much... Rei was always so nice to me when I was little. I kinda miss that time. I  
miss being a little girl..." Serenity had suddenly gotten quiet. Diana could tell she was  
yearning for the past. She could tell why. She wasn't thinking of the scouts, but she was  
thinking of Elios. Her lost love. Poor Elios. She had certainly wished he had lived  
through the attack. He had been perfect for Serenity. But in that final battle between  
Chaos and Sailor Moon.... Well as loyal as he was when Endymion had been almost  
killed... He decided to jump into the battle to save his King. Sadly, for Elios not  
Endymion, he got hit by a power bolt from Chaos. His body was not strong like the  
soliders. He almost lived. He would have had Sailor Moon gotten there in time to use her  
Moon Healing Escalation. Had she gotten there three minutes earlier.... well my sweet  
Small Lady would be married to Elios and would not even know of the scum Sir  
Gavin(AN: can you tell Diana doesn't like Gavin?). Diana then looked up at Serenity and  
noticed the bruises for the first time.   
  
"Small Lady!! Yur face is completely back and blue. What happened to you?"  
Diana asked with shock in her voice but expecting to her an answer with Gavin in it. She  
highly suspected that he hit her. She, and everyone else in the castle, knew when they  
fought. He screamed at her loud enough. And always the next morning she had bruises  
somewhere on her body. Serenity than dropped her on the ground.  
  
"I ran into a wall because the light was out. I'm fine. And please don't call me  
Small Lady anymore. I am no longer called that, by anyone. I am now Serenity." she than  
turned and ran off down the hall. This simply confirmed her suscipion that he hit her. She  
couldn't do anything about it but she knew who could. She went and prepared to go down  
to Earth with them tonight.   
  
  



	2. Abuse

Ch.2  
Later That Night  
Serenity was sitting on her bed waiting for Gavin to come get her for the night out  
that they had planned. Diana was sitting in her lap quietly snoozing after they had a heart  
to heart about the last few months. Serenity had told Diana about the fights they had but  
she had completely left out the abuse. Diana had been determined to get the truth out of  
her. Serenity had admitted he had a feisty temper but she had said he would never hit  
her... He loved her too much to do that. She would have to get better proof of it and  
confront her about it. She knew that finding the proof would not be a problem. But being  
able to get Serenity to leave him would. Diana had decided that she would have to leave  
Gavin or else she might be killed. After the talk though Diana had been tired and decided  
to take a nap before they left. Diana had also decided to go down to Earth with them that  
night.   
  
Serenity was sitting looking down at Diana sleep. Once again she was thinking  
about her past. She missed everything from her childhood. She wished she still had the  
timekey... She wanted to go back there so bad. Her childhood had been nearly perfect.  
The only time she really didn't want to re-live was when she had gone back to the past  
the first time and the Black Moon Family had taken her. But that was all over with now.  
Her past was her past... she could never go back. About that time Gavin walked into the  
room.  
  
"Are you ready baby? I have everything planned for tonight." He smiled at her  
and then looked down at her lap. He frowned when he saw Diana was sitting there.   
  
"When are you ever going to get rid of that damned cat? I don't know why you  
ever kept that cat. She's completely useless and a waste of space..." he commented. She  
looked at him weird.  
  
"Diana was my guardian cat when I was a Sailor Soldier. I could never give her  
up. Besides she's one of my best friends. How could you expect me to give her up?" she  
said with an amazed look on her face. He would easily dismiss this of course. He would  
never expect her to actually give up her Guardian, would he?  
  
"Get rid of her, now. I'm tired of looking at her. I want her out by tomorrow  
morning. I don't care what you do with her, just get rid of her. Now let's go." he said and  
simply turned and acted as if he had told her to take out the garbage.   
  
"I can't get rid of Diana. She's my Guardian." She had stood up and accidently  
dumped Diana on the floor (AN: oops...). Gavin turned and looked at Serenity.   
  
"What? What did you say to me? Did you actually backtalk me? How dare you,  
you self-centered little bitch. Why would you want to keep a useless, waste-of-space  
talking cat? Enteranment? Well you have me to enterain you now. So if that cat is not out  
of this palace by tomorrow moring I'll kill her. Now let's go or we'll be late." he said and  
turned and was just walking out of the room. She stood there and stared at him in  
complete shock.   
  
"No, I will not get rid of her. She is my best friend, Guardian, and my royal  
advisor. She is not here for simple enterainment. She is here to help me decide on how to  
run this kingdom just like Artemis and Luna helped my mother and father rule over  
Earth. And Diana will stay in this palace as long as I am Queen." She felt good about the  
stand she took against him. She rarely took a stand but nothing was ever as important as  
this. He just turned and walked back over to her. She backed up a couple of steps. He  
backhanded her.  
  
"How dare you backtalk me. You never learn do you? Well I'll teach you to talk  
to me like that." He basically began to beat the living crap out of her. In between the  
screaming and fighting to get away Serenity saw Diana run out of the room. She used her  
birth-gifts to locate her and follow her. Diana ran to the teleportation and told the guard  
on duty to transport her to the Golden Kingdom(FYI: Queen Selenity and King  
Endymion's castle) on Planet Earth. She stepped into the tube and the guards began the  
teleportion process.  
  
Diana was sent to Earth in the throne room of the Golden Kingdom. She saw  
noone around and began to walk to where the King and Queen's bedroom was. She saw  
the door about fifty feet away and it was slightly ajar.  
  
"HALT! Intruder Stop," Mina-chan jumped out from a door wearing her pajamas  
and looked down at Diana, "Oh, it's you Diana. What are you doing here? Is the Princess  
with you? How have you been? We've missed you two here. Nothings been the same!!"  
  
"Mina-chan, I'm happy to see you two but I came here because of urgent news  
and no Small Lady is not here. Where is the King and Queen? This is very important and  
I must speak to them right away." Minako just looked at her for a moment before  
responding.  
  
"Oh, well I haven't seen either of them since dinner but because of the late hour  
they've probably gone to bed. Sorry honey but go try their room" Diana just nodded at  
her and ran into the couple's room. Endymion was sitting on the bed and Selenity was  
sitting at her vanity brushing her long, blonde hair.   
  
"I don't think we should just spring in on them like that. Even though I do miss  
my baby girl, it would be rude to just go there without an invitation. We should invite  
them here instead. Do you think he's treating her right? He was kindof suscipious to me."  
Endymion. It was obvious that they were talking about her Small Lady. Diana stepped  
farther into the room. The couple noticed her and looked over. She bowed at them.  
  
"Your Highnesses' I come to you with important news that distresses me very  
much. After I tell you what has been happening we must go straight to the Moon  
Kingdom."  
  



	3. Help to the Rescue

Ch.3  
Later That Night  
The Inner Senshi, King, Queen, Artemis, and Luna were sitting in the royal throne  
room of the Golden Kingdom listening to Diana's story of the abuse Serenity had  
endured during the past three months. Endymion stood up after she finished.  
  
"I'm going there. I will not let that... that bastard do this to my baby." It was  
obvious he was fuming. He paced back and forth for a minute while the rest looked at  
him. Rei stood up and looked around.  
  
"We should go there. Rip his head off..."she stated. Selenity looked around. It was  
obvious she was thinking something over. She stood up and cleared her throat. They all  
looked at her.  
  
"I have been thinking about this since sweet Diana finished telling the horrendous  
story of what has been happening to our child. Endymion and myself will go up there.  
The rest of you will stay down here and prepare for incase we need you. Ami, I want you  
to wire me so if I give the command I want Rei, Minako, and Makoto will come up there  
and will fight by my side. Ami-chan." She walked over and took her face in her hands "  
You will get Serenity out of there. I will not have my daughter in danger. After she is fine  
I want you to come back and fight with us." She turned to Endymion "And you... well  
you always have fought seperatly than us. Just be careful. Now Everyone go and prepare.  
Ami-chan, come with me so you can wire me up." They looked ay her. Complete shock  
was on their faces. Instant arguemnts began.  
  
"You will not go there without..."  
"No way is my wife..."  
"That monster? You..."  
"You could get badly injured!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" They became quite "I have thought this threw. You will not  
disobey me. Only, and I mean ONLY, Endymion and myself will be going to the Moon  
Kingdom until I, and only I, give the command for you to come up there and help. I am  
pissed off enough as it is. Do you really want to argue with me. Now Mako-chan please  
go get my silver crystal. I will not tolerate insuboridence in this case. Now GO!!!" THey  
all stared at her the entire time she made this speech. Makoto turned and ran out off the  
room to get her Silver Crystal.Ami came over to lead her out of the room to wire her up.  
Ami had begun to wire her device to her clothes.   
  
"No don't. I might have to transform and the wiring would interfer. Wire it to my  
hair." Ami-chan began to wire it in her hair. She finished soon after. Selenity walked  
back out where everyone else was waiting. She looked among them.  
  
"Now I'm ready. Endymion are you ready? Good. The code word for you to come  
up there will be geigeki (AN: means ambush attack). Only then will you four attack. And  
transform before you come up there." She turned and walked over to the teleportation.  
Noone moved in the slightest.  
  
"Well? C'mon Endymion. This is your daughter too!!" He walked over there when  
she said this.They teleported. They went straight to were Serenity and Gavin's room was.  
Selenity just walked in. Gavin was out on the balcony looking out among the stars.  
Serenity was sitting in the corner with her head down, crying. Selenity walked over and  
knelled by her.  
  
"Sweetheart. Love, are you ok." Serenity looked up. One eye was bloodied and  
swollen, and the other one was shut, but not swollen. Her nose was broken, pushed to the  
side slightly from being hit too many times. Her lips were swollen twice the size they  
normally were and dried blood that had run halfway down the side of her mouth.  
Endymion saw this and ran and took a flying leap at Gavin. He tackled them and they  
both almost went over the balcony, but Gavin's fast reflex's stopped that. Endymion  
began to hit Gavin, attempting to do to him what he did to Serenity, and then kill him.  
The two woman noticed this and walked over to the doors to watch. Serenity noticed his  
intentions. She ran over and tried to pull them apart. She was caught in the heat of the  
moment and Endymion accidently sucker-punched her. She backed about three feet back.   
  
"Oh, sweetie, I didn't mean to hit you. It was an acci..."  
  
"Shut up, What are you doing here? Have you been spying on me? Why? I can  
take care of myself! Please stop interfering in my life. I have everything undercontrol ,  
ok?" She looked at them with a hurt look on her face. Gavin had a smug look on his face.  
Serenity sighed.   
  
"But since your here. Please help. But don't hurt him. Not without a fair fight."  
She stated. Endymion looked at Serenity, than Selenity, than lastly, Gavin. He nodded his  
head in agreement with Serenity.  
  
"Darling you're aboustely right. I know what I'm going to do" he walked over to  
Gavin and noticed that Gavin was wearing a pair of gloves. "May I borrow your gloves?  
Just for a second." Gavin gave him a confused look but took off his gloves and handed  
them to Endymion. Endymion than slapped Gavin with the gloves.  
  
"I challange you to a dual. In ten minutes. If you do not agree I must kill you then.  
Either way you will die. It is your choice wheather it will be a cowardly death or an  
honorable death."Endymion said. Gavin looked at him in complete and utter shock.  
  
"I'll take the dual."  



	4. A Challange and the End

Ch.4  
Endymion was preparing his sword for the dual. He was prepared to kill Gavin in  
a heartbeat for the pain he had caused his only child. Gavin was shakily preparing for the  
battle. He knew if he didn't kill Endymion, Endymion would kill him. They were  
prepared to fight in less than ten minutes. They began to battle. Gavin soon gained the  
upper hand after slicing Endymion's right hand(AN: this is now his fighting hand, i don't  
really care at this point if it really is or not, k?). HE began to aim for Endymion's weak  
spot. At another point he caught Endymion's shouldar and sliced down to the bone.  
Endymion yelled out in pain. He fell on one knee due to the pain. Gavin decided to take  
this oppurnity(SP?) to finish off Endymion. Endymion had stood up by then but was  
holding his shouldar. Gavin lunged towards but Endymion managed to block him with  
his sword. He continued fighting, but still very injured. They continued to fight each of  
them sharing the upper hand at points, even though Gavin had most of them. It was still a  
50/50 chance of Endymion winning. Serenity and Selenity both hoped Endymion would  
win. He always had before.   
  
At one point the tides had been completely turned and the chances of Endymion  
making a comeback were very slight. His fate looked sealed. At one point Endymion had  
been knocked around and onto his knees to where his back was to Gavin. Gavin took this  
oppurenity to go for him again. He lunged at him once again.   
  
Just before his sword got on him Selenity jumped in front of Endymion hoping to  
stop the sword and had grabbed the blade with her hand. Her hands did not stop the  
sword. Instead of Gavin's sword going threw Endymion, it went threw Selenity's  
stommach, at an angle. He tried to pull the sword out but accidently pulled it up, ripping  
threw her insides and tearing apart her lungs. Gavin let go of his sword and backed away.  
Selenity dropped to the ground. Endymion and Serenity both went to her side. She was  
breathing in erratic gasps.   
  
"Endymion... Chibi-Usa... I love you." She screamed in pain because Endymion  
had touched her side. She looked up and Endymion and and Serenity.   
  
"Do me a favor. I love you both and I won't survive this. Not even with my  
magic. Please kill me. Don't let me hurt like this. God, Endymion, stop this pain before it  
worsens." He looked down at her. He didn't want to do it but he knew that she would not  
survive, no matter what they did for her. He pulled his dagger out of his boot. He looked  
down at her and raised the dagger above her heart.   
  
"My darling, I love you so much. I will meet you in the next lifetime. Wait for  
me. I will surely find you" he said as he brought down the dagger on Selenity. She let out  
a soft sigh and her head rolled to the side. Serenity looked up at Endymion with tears in  
her eyes. Wordlessly she stood up and walked out of the room. Endymion stood up and  
looked at Gavin. He was in total shock. Endymion walked towards him silently, sword in  
hand.  
  
"Gavin, you beat my daughter and killed my wife. I will not let this go  
unpunished." Gavin had not moved since he had backed into that spot. Endymion raised  
his sword and cut Gavin's head off. His head rolled to the side, slightly under the bed.  
Endymion looked at his headless body than at Selenity, than back at Gavin. His pain was  
too much. His deepest love had been killed. And he helped. He helped kill his only love.  
He would never recover. There was only one thing he could do. Join his love in the  
afterrealm. He walked over and picked up the dagger he used to put Selenity at rest. He  
Sat down by her and just shoved the dagger into his chest, ending his own life. His body  
fell next to hers.   
  
It was an hour later before Serenity came back into the room. She saw the dead  
bodies laying there and finally took it in. Her beautiful graceful mother having been  
gutted by her husband than finished off by her father. Her fathers body lying next to her  
mothers. He finished himself off. Out of guilt. To be with his love. He once swore that  
when she died he would follow soon after so they would never be seperated. Always a  
hopeless romantic. A couple that was truely star-crossed lovers. A modern day Romeo  
and Juliet. Then she looked to her husband. Decapitated. The head partialy under the bed.  
She had few kind words for him. She had loved him, but her hurt her badly. Diana  
thought she knew everything that had happened. She didn't know about the burn marks  
she hid. The rope burn in odd places. The man was a devil-incarnete. Married her for her  
money, and hurt her for his own pleasure. She couldn't really say she was sorry he was  
dead. She turned and walked out onto the balcony.  
  
While she stood out there she climbed onto the railing and looked down. She had  
complete clarity up there. She realized everything that had happened. She looked down at  
the Moon Kingdom. Just beggining to rise. So sad. The sun was coming up. She  
remembered once again talking to Galaxia at one point. She had asked Galaxia why she  
had turned. Galaxia had asked her if she had ever jumped just to see what it felt like to  
fall. She said no. Galaxia told her to come back when she had and ask her then. Serenity  
decided that it was that time. To jump. See what it feels like to fall. She jumped off the  
balcony. She felt like she was flying. She had relaxed completely on the way down. she  
enjoyed the feeling and never wanted it to stop. It stopped after a matter of seconds. She  
hit the pavement hard. She never knew though. All she saw was the beautiful fireworks.  
All the beautiful red foreworks.   
  
The End  



End file.
